


Secret's Out

by phoebenavarro



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebenavarro/pseuds/phoebenavarro
Summary: Heather and Veronica would rather keep their relationship a secret, but some people just won't take no for an answer.





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my tumblr account (@Phoebenavarro) literally years ago, and I recently found it again and decided to do some editing and post it here as well. Was originally written as a prompt for another tumblr user, but I think they deleted. The prompt was essentially to explore how the other Heathers would react to finding out that Veronica and Heather are dating.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you think is up with Heather and Veronica?" Heather Duke asked, absently picking at her nails.

"What do you mean?" Heather McNamara replied. The two girls were sitting in Heather Duke's basement, listening to Duke's Spotify playlist and waiting for Heather and Veronica to get there. 

"I mean, they go everywhere together now, and they haven't been very social lately." Duke paused, picked up some nail polish from the coffee table, and continued to talk as she painted her nails her signature shade of green.

"And like, neither of them have been dating -- not that Veronica ever really went on dates with anyone," she added.

"Well, what about that kid with the trench coat who went to school here for a couple months? The kind of emo-looking one? They had a thing, didn't they?" Heather Mac asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Heather Duke pulled a disgusted face as she remembered. "Well, if that's the kind of guy she's into, then I guess it's a good thing she hasn't been dating anyone." She laughed, "He looked like the next school shooter just waiting to happen." McNamara didn't find Duke's comment particularly funny, and unlike when she was with Heather Chandler, she didn't feel any pressure to laugh at Duke's jokes, so she didn't.

"I'm kind of surprised Heather didn't destroy her for dating him, honestly," Heather Duke continued, "Remember when he beat the shit out of Kurt and Ram?"

"Yeah," Heather McNamara replied, "I'm glad their fling sizzled out. It could've ended really badly for Veronica."

"Or for the entire school," Duke said, laughing again.

"But yeah, you've got a point about Heather," McNamara said, getting the conversation back on track, "She really hasn't been going out with anyone lately."

"Maybe she just decided she's done with dating until college," Duke wondered.

"I wouldn't blame her. High school boys are the worst."

The two girls continued to propose ideas, but nothing they came up with was a satisfying reason.

"Also, have you noticed that they drive to school together like every day now?" Heather Duke asked.

"Yeah," Heather M. replied, "What is up with that? They've both got their own cars and parking spaces at school. There's literally no reason to carpool."

"They don't even live near each other -- Heather lives on like the completely opposite side of town from Veronica!"

The door to the basement at the top of the stairs opened, and Heather shut up, as Heather Chandler and Veronica descended the stairs.

"Hey guys," Veronica greeted as she plopped down on the couch.

"Why are you so quiet?" Heather Chandler asked, motioning for Veronica to scoot over before she sat down next to her. The other two Heathers made up an excuse, and their questions about Heather and Veronica were forgotten for the evening.

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Veronica and Heather were driving home together, as they did most days now that they were a couple. Veronica was driving and holding Heather's hand as she did so. They had been dating officially (at least as far as they were concerned,) for about a month, but they had been unofficially fooling around for much longer. They had no plans for making their relationship public, because people were still dicks about that sort of thing, and because it wasn't anyone else's damn business anyway. Still, it did make things a little inconvenient at times, having to sneak around.

"Heather?" Veronica asked, remembering something that had happened earlier.

"Hm?" Heather hummed in response, staring out the window.

"I forgot to tell you about this before -- but some dude asked me out today."

"Well, I hope you said no," Heather replied lightly. Veronica glanced at her. She still had a hard time telling when Heather was joking and when she wasn't sometimes.

"Yeah, of course I said no, but..."

"Cause you know, we agreed to stop seeing anyone else so we could exclusively see each other now, so that would be a bit of a problem if you were going on a date with someone else." Heather fixed Veronica with a pointed look.

"Heather, seriously? I know that. You don't have to be reminding me this," Veronica said.

Heather sighed. "Yeah, I know." Heather was still Heather around Veronica, but Veronica also saw a different side to her. Heather wasn't exactly nicer to Veronica when they were alone, because she wasn't, she was still Heather, but she was definitely more open and vulnerable with her.

"I'm only bringing it up because this is like the third time this same dude has asked me out. He won't stop bothering me about it," Veronica said, pulling into Heather's driveway, putting the car in park, and turning to look at Heather. Heather sat up straight and pursed her lips.

"Who is this?" she asked. Veronica could see her body tensing with anger. Heather had a possessive streak to her, especially when it came to Veronica. Veronica had seen Heather angry many times (she'd been on the receiving end of that anger several times), but it never failed to both scare her and turn her on.

"I don't know his name," Veronica replied, "He's gross, real greasy - a wannabe jock... Probably a men's rights activist."

Heather let out a sigh, which sounded almost like a hiss. "I don't know why I'm not surprised that some prick would pull something like this, but seriously? He won't respect that you're not interested?"

"I guess not," Veronica replied with a shrug.

"If he doesn't leave you alone, I'm going to have to intervene," Heather declared. Veronica knew better than to tell her not to, and besides, she kind of definitely wanted to see Heather tear that jerk apart.

"Be my guest," Veronica said, turning off the car. Heather nodded and got out, and Veronica followed her inside the house. The instant they shut the door to Heather's room behind them, Heather pushed Veronica down onto her bed and kissed her hungrily, as if she wanted to mark Veronica as hers. Eventually, Veronica had to pull away to catch her breath.

"Why would I want some mediocre boy when I have you?" Veronica breathed.

* * *

A few days later at lunch, the guy actually had the gall to approach Veronica while she was sitting at the table with the other Heathers and ask her out again. Veronica could feel Heather Chandler stiffen next to her. Veronica politely reminded him again that she wasn't interested in dating anyone at that time. The guy got angry, then. 

"Why not? You're single, why wouldn't you want to date anyone?" he exclaimed. Veronica forced herself to stay calm.

"I am trying to focus on my schoolwork right now and getting into a good college-"

"One date isn't gonna stop you from doing either of those things!" he retorted. Heather clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen," Veronica said.

"But-" he began, but Heather Chandler stood up, effectively silencing him. The other two Heathers shared an excited look. This should be good.

"Listen, asshole. She said she's not interested. Now leave her alone," Heather said, her voice dangerously low and controlled. Veronica watched quietly, letting Heather ream him out.

"She doesn't have to be such a bitch about it," he countered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She was incredibly polite, much nicer than you deserved. You should respect her," Heather continued in that controlled voice.

"If she's single, she should at least give a guy a chance..."

"Are you saying that you will only respect her wishes if she's dating someone?" Heather asked, saccharine sweetness dripping from her voice in order to hide the venom in it, "What year is it, 1850?" She laughed, and then laughed a little bit more, just to unnerve the guy. Veronica forced herself to keep a straight face. All the humor in Heather's voice vanished, now pure venom.

"Newsflash: Women aren't men's - or anybody else's - property," she said loudly. The lunch room had gone quiet, and she was starting to attract quite a crowd. Good.

"I just meant, that if she isn't dating anyone..."

"Well you know what, she actually is. I was hoping you would respect her as a person first, but if an attachment to another person is the only thing you'll respect, then yes, she is dating someone." Veronica's heart skipped a beat, and she stared Heather with wide eyes, scared of what she would say next. The other two Heathers exchanged a glance, remembering their conversation from weeks before. The guy seemed startled and confused as well.

"What?" he asked in shock, "Who?" Now the entire cafeteria was listening in on their conversation.

"Me!" Heather stated, the control back in her voice, as if she was very sure of what she was doing. If the cafeteria had been quiet before, it was absolutely silent now. No one seemed to know how to react, least of all Veronica. This had caught her completely off guard. She hoped Heather knew what she was doing. Heather looked around at all of the people standing around them. Everyone was staring at her in shock.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Heather demanded, daring someone to challenge her. No one did. Even if someone did have a problem, they would still be going up against Heather Chandler, the Almighty; she could crush any one of them if she wanted to, so no one dared say anything.

She smirked, fully aware of her power.

"Good," she said, sitting back down. The rest of the cafeteria slowly moved back into action, and the people went back to their respective tables. The guy seemed frozen in place. Heather McNamara snapped her fingers at him.

"Get out of here," She said, in her best approximation of Chandler's menacing tone, and he left, vanishing into the crowd. Heather Duke seemed shell shocked. Heather Chandler took Veronica's hand under the table, linking their fingers together and squeezing hers. Lunch continued much quieter than usual at their table, and when the period was over, Heather pulled Veronica into the nearest bathroom.

Heather glanced in the stalls to make sure they were alone before kissing Veronica quickly a couple times and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "That got out of hand so fast. I know we weren't gonna tell anyone, but that asshole just made me so angry, and he wasn't listening to anything..." Veronica cupped Heather's cheek in her hand.

"Heather," she said, "It's okay. Really. It happened, and we're gonna have to deal with it." Honestly, now that the dust had settled, Veronica was kind of relieved. With the secret out, they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

"Yeah, I guess," Heather replied, "And I know we can deal with it. I'd just rather we didn't have to deal with it today." Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, let everybody settle down a bit." Veronica took the hint.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Yes," Heather replied with a sigh of relief, "Let's go home, watch a movie or something. Eat popcorn. Make out."

"You're so romantic," Veronica replied, a smile on her face.

"Shut up," Heather said, pushing Veronica in the shoulder. Veronica pecked Heather on the cheek and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and out of the school, to her car.

"We can go to my house," Veronica said, "My parents won't be home until later." Heather nodded.

"Let's go," she said. They went back to Veronica's house and put on a movie, but they didn't spend much time watching it, because they were too busy making out. Heather was so needy sometimes. Later on, they cuddled, and dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

The other two Heathers met up after school and discussed what they had learned at lunch. 

"So, Heather and Veronica, huh?" Heather Duke mused.

"We're such idiots," Heather McNamara said, lightly smacking herself on the forehead.

"This explains a lot, like why they've been acting so weird..." Duke said. McNamara nodded. "Still, I wouldn't have pegged them for lesbians."

"They're probably bi or pan," McNamara responded, "In fact, I think Veronica told me she was bi once, when she was drunk..."

"Whatever," Duke said, "So what are we gonna do about this?"

"Do?" McNamara echoed.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to support them," Heather Mac replied, "As long as they're happy with each other, then I'm not gonna mess with them. They're our friends. Besides, I don't think things will change that much."

Heather Duke scoffed, "You're so idealistic and romantic Heather, it's adorable." Heather M. flushed red.

"Whatever. If you wanna mess with them, knock yourself out. I'm sure Heather will love that." Duke scowled at her. "I'm gonna check up on them and make sure they're okay. They got out of there really fast today. Want to come with?"

"Fine," Duke replied with a huff.

The two girls drove to Heather's house first, because it was closer to the school, but they found that Heather and Veronica were not there. The next stop was Veronica's place, but mo one answered when they knocked on the door. Heather Mac frowned, peering through the window.

"If they're not here, where would they be?" she asked. Heather Duke didn't reply, and instead she tried the doorknob, finding it to be unlocked. The two exchanged a look before opening the door and walking inside.

"Veronica? Heather?" McNamara called, taking a few steps towards the living room. They exchanged another look when they heard no reply, and they continued into the den. They saw Veronica and Heather Chandler laying on the couch together, asleep and holding onto each other. Heather Mac stopped in her tracks, staring at them. They both had contented expressions on their faces, and they looked very peaceful. Heather smiled, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the two of them cuddling. She would send it to Heather and Veronica later, and post it on Instagram if they gave permission.

"Okay, I have to admit," Heather Duke murmured, "That is goddamn adorable." Heather Mac nodded.

"Let's leave them be," she whispered, "Something tells me they need their sleep."

"And Heather is never in a good mood when she wakes up," Duke added, pulling Heather in the direction of the door. They left the house, closing the door behind them, and they headed back to McNamara's house to have a girl's night, just the two of them.

 


End file.
